


Hurt

by ufp13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things just shouldn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

“You okay?” he asked. That cut looked painful. Yes, he didn’t like her – honestly, who really did? – but nobody deserved this.

He had been a witness to the event by pure coincidence. Having paid a friend in another squad a visit, he had seen her walk into the squad room, politely requesting one of the officers accompany her to clear up a matter. At that, something in the officer’s partner must have clicked for he was on his feet the next moment, slamming his fist into the captain’s face. Taken by surprise and the force of the blow, she went down and the officer with her, refusing to stop attacking her despite his colleagues’ efforts to convince him otherwise. In the end, it took three guys to get him off of her.

As the squad was busy calming down their own, the task of taking care of Raydor fell to him – somebody had to do it, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel bad for her right now. Yes, he had thought about pummelling her, too, at one point or the other, but there was always a difference between thoughts and actions.

Getting on his knees beside her, he carefully helped her up into a sitting position, swatting her hand away when she tried to feel her forehead. She frowned but allowed him to take care of her.

“That’ll need stitches,” he said, inspecting the cut closely; then he pulled a handkerchief out of his pockets, wiped some blood off her face before pressing the cloth against the cut. “Hold it,” he told her. “And I’ll help you up.”

Nodding slowly, she replaced his hand with hers and let him help her into an upright position.

As he looked at the woman who normally was a tower of strength and seemed untouchable by anything and saw a vulnerable, bruised, suddenly impossibly small figure, he made a choice and did what he had never thought possible.

“Bring him in for assaulting a fellow officer,” he ordered, his gaze challenging the leader of the squad to object. When no objection came, he turned, one arm around Sharon Raydor, and led her away.

= End =


End file.
